


sunlight

by NovaCaelum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: Soulmates have words marked on their skin, matching to something significant that their match will say and change the colour of the words.





	sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> aa, just a silly little something I felt like writing

Everyone had a soulmark. Wakatoshi had learned that at a young age, but it still took a few years for him to piece together what his words pertained to and it frustrated him that no-one could tell him when he would find his soulmate, when his words would burst into a flurry of colour. His life began to revolve around volleyball, his dream was to play for the national team; first came Shiratorizowa, his fathers stories had inspired him and getting accepted was the best thing he could have hoped for. His soulmate became an after-thought, three years of high school had been a whirlwind of homework and volleyball. It had happened after Shiratorizowa's final match against Karasuno, Wakatoshi finally felt something different. A buzz ran through his body and a tingle settled on Wakatoshi's skin, at his shoulder, he could hear the words over and over in his head, _"Farewell, my paradise"_. Wakatoshi wan't able to pry his eyes from Satori after that moment, he didn't know what to say. He gave his speech to the team, passing over his Captaincy and wishing luck for the future.

They left and he ended up sat with Satori on the bus home, still quiet; Satori was surprisingly quiet too, and Wakatoshi didn't mind, since he still couldn't think about what to say. They arrived back at Shiratorizowa and Wakatoshi hiked his bag over his shoulder, he approached Satori and gently patted his shoulder, "I'm glad you were my teammate."

Satori's eyes went wide, he turned to Wakatoshi like he'd seen a ghost. Leaving Wakatoshi confused as to why Satori reacted like that, it was only something simple and he meant it from the bottom of his heart, because he really was glad. He wouldn't want to be on a team with anyone else, the last three years with Satori had been a hardworking journey. Satori didn't say anything in return though and they quietly returned to their dorm; Wakatoshi laid silently on his bed for about an hour, before Satori's voice broke the silence of the room, "Do you mean that?"

"Yes, of course. I'm glad for everyone on the team, but you've always been something special, no-one could replace you."

Satori burst out laughing and Wakatoshi sat up to look at him, "What?"

"That's just typical of you Wakatoshi-kun. Always so blunt," Satori smiled, his head tilted, like he was examining Wakatoshi for a moment, "Do you have a soulmark?"

"Yes, everyone does. You should know that by now."

"Haha," Satori shuffled closer to the bed, "Can I see?" Wakatoshi sat back in surprise, he couldn't understand why Satori would suddenly be so interested in it; he'd never asked before, "It's important," Wakatoshi sighed, feeling unable to turn-down Satori's request; especially at this moment, when the feelings from their loss was still so raw. So he moved and rolled up the sleeve on his right-arm, revealing the red letters to Satori; Satori seemed to jump at it, matching it by rolling up his own right-sleeve. Wakatoshi blinked at the olive letters, _I'm glad you were my teammate_, and of course he remembered those words, he's said them only moments ago, "See! I knew it! When you said that to me, I felt this tingling sensation."

"Me too," Wakatoshi nodded, he still didn't know what else to say, he was speechless; so it was true, Satori really was his soulmate. He couldn't help but smile, reaching out to touch the words on Satori's shoulder, "Satori, this really makes me happy."

"Ah, 'Toshi-kun, you can't just say things to me like that," He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little flustered, "But I'm happy too! You know, over the years, other people on the team said those words. Nothing changed though and I was really beginning to lose hope. You were the only one who said something similar, and not those exact words. Like "thanks for being on the team" or "I'm glad we're on the same team", it was killing me! I didn't know if it was you, but I had this feeling. Since I'm not continuing with volleyball in college, I didn't know how else I would ever hear those words."

"Sorry I kept you waiting."

"It's okay, I'd wait forever to find the right person," Satori smiled, he reached out to touch the words on Wakatoshi's arm too, smiling softly, "I bet they confused you, huh?"

"A little. I didn't know what it meant. I was worried it would be a goodbye to me, I didn't want to find my soulmate if it meant losing them immediately."

"Yeah. Well, that's me you know! Always have to be confusing and mysterious."

Wakatoshi couldn't help but chuckle; Satori always managed to make him happy like this, he was one of the few people who could easily bring a smile to his face. He always disliked that people saw him as some kind of emotionless robot, it's why those words had scared him so much. He always wondered if his soulmate might hate him and want to have a different one, that they would say goodbye and walk away from him. But Satori always seemed to understand what he was thinking, why his blunt answers came so easily. Maybe Satori really was a genius, people always said it, how he saw the future and managed to perform the perfect block against any spiker, "Thank you."

"Huh? What for?"

"Being my soulmate, for wanting me."

"You're a great guy! I don't care what people try to say about you."

"Yes, which is why I'm expressing my thanks. I know I can be hard to understand, or people say that anyway. I don't know how to be different, you don't expect me to though."

"Everyone on the team became your friend, you know that too. We probably understand you better than anyone who claims that they can. You might seem expressionless, but we don't see that," Satori crouched down to Wakatoshi's level, "**I** don't see that. I never will." Then Satori was leaning forward and Wakatoshi found himself holding his breath; their lips touched, it was soft and warm, even if it was a little awkward. They seemed to fit together perfectly though and Wakatoshi felt a flutter in his chest; when they pulled away, they were both smiling.

"Satori, would you sit with me?" Satori nodded, sitting besides Wakatoshi on the bed; Wakatoshi took Satori's hand and intertwined their fingers together, "I'm not sure what else to say."

"It's okay! I'm glad you're happy with me. Since people always call me a monster, sometimes not just my blocking either, I was really worried. Maybe I didn't actually have a soulmate, and that's why I hadn't heard those words. Who would want a monster as their soulmate?" Satori chuckled, but Wakatoshi felt like he was covering how he really felt, so he gently squeezed his hand, offering some support, "That doesn't seem to bother you though, does it? I guess you are a miracle boy though! Always defying everything."

"You're not a monster, and I don't perform miracles, even if you think I do. I've worked hard to play this well, you have too. It doesn't take a monster to do that," Wakatoshi squeezed Satori's hand again, "I don't think I'd want anyone else to be my soulmate. It feels right with you."

"Thank you. If we're expressing our thanks, you have mine too." Satori grinned, squeezing Wakatoshi's hand in return; Wakatoshi smiled, and they sat there, enjoying the peaceful night; suddenly, their loss against Karasuno felt a little easier. It was still painful, but the joy of finding each other seemed to drown it out quite a bit.


End file.
